Summer Berry Pudding
by SneBlomst
Summary: England returns home one afternoon to discover America and Canada have been busy in kitchen. ACE family one-shot, Colonial Era.


Axis_ Powers: Hetalia_ © H. Himaruya

* * *

_"Now you lads be good while I'm gone. Do not wander away from the house, or make messes. Is that understood?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Yes, England!"_

_"Good. I'll be back in just back home by this afternoon. This business shouldn't take very long to take care of. When I get back, I'll make dinner_."

That was the last exchange England had with his two boys one later summer morning. He was sure that America and Canada could do something to keep themselves busy for the few hours he would need to be gone. Upon his return back home, however, he was more than a little surprised to see what the two had chosen to do while he had been away.

After coming home, and not being able to locate them in either the houses' front rooms, or any of the bedrooms, England decided to look in the kitchen. After all, they were two young, growing colonies.

As he approached the kitchen door, he could hear chatter and clanking on the other side.

"America, be _careful_ with that!" came Canada's soft scold.

"I'm not goin' to spill it, Canada! I'm being careful!" America insisted.

With that, England let himself into the kitchen. The sight that met him was one of multiple dirty dishes across the main kitchen table. England noticed the jelly mold ring was in the center of the table, and completely filled to the brim.

America stood near the table's far end, with a small pail of water that had been filled to the up. In the center. Berry stains covered his mouth. Meanwhile, Canada stood directly near one of the largest bowls on the table. His face was flushed, which only served to make the small dabs of custard on his face stand out even more. A small coating of sugar also seemed to have made it's way across both boys' hair and shoulders.

"What in heaven's is happening in here?" England demand. He wanted to sound upset with them, but he couldn't help but amused at the site of the two of them.

"We decided to make a summer berry pudding while you were gone, so you didn't have to do it when you got back," America immediately piped up. "We made it for you, but we're still going to eat some, too."

"We were just about to start cleaning up," Canada added. "You're not mad, are you, England?"

"Yeah, you're not really upset, right, England?!" America cried, his voice a pity high from sudden realization their big brother might be mad.

With that, England couldn't help but laugh, just a little bit. There was something incredibly endearing about the two of them standing there.

"No, I'm really not upset."

"See?!" America exclaimed, suddenly turning to Canada. A little water sloshed out of the pail as he set his pail of water down on the table. "I told ye England wouldn't be upset! I told us he'd be happy we went a head and made it."

"Alright now. Of course you'll have to help me clean this up."

"We can try the pudding, right?" America asked eagerly.

"We will after the kitchen and the two of you get cleaned up - and after dinner. "

"BUT…"

"No 'buts', America. Gentlemen don't eat dessert before the main meal is over. …Don't pout at me, it won't work. …Canada, don't bite your lip."

"Can we just _taste _it?" America pleaded.

"May we?" Canada added. His tone was softer, but had just as much eagerness.

"…Fine. One bite, for each of us. No more until after dinner. We're only doing this to see how you two did."

With that, England, fetched three spoons and dipped out samples for the three of them. The pudding was actually a bit better than England had suspected it might be. However, it was quiet sweeter than it normally was, and he wondered just how much sugar the two lads had put into the recipe.

"You like it, right, England?!" England looked down to see America and Canada looking up expectantly at him.

"Yes, I - like it very much. It's quiet…" He was interrupted as he felt each of them immediately hug both of his legs. "…It's quite brillant." "_Just like the two of you._"

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. (I don't have a Beta, so please forgive any mistakes I haven't caught yet.)

Also, America and Canada are suppose to be (physically) about ages 10-12 in this story. The dessert the made is usually called "English Summer Berry Pudding", or just "Summer Berry Pudding."


End file.
